OC Sign Up
by mOBIAN 2.0
Summary: No slots open for tournament. FLOOD GATES OFFICIALLY CLOSED! READ THIS THEN HEAD TO BATTLE CITY!:ROUND 1
1. Chapter 1

Hey kiddos

I had this idea on my mind for a very long time. I would host a tag team tournament featuring nothing but OC's. I plan to include 28 characters . So thanks to math that means 25 slots are open. PM or comment your OC.

Here is an example using my OC. Your character must be 19 or younger. He is the signup sheet

Age:

Name:

Eye Color:

Personality:

Clothing:

Physical Features:

World:

Affiliation:(Team or Group)

Powers or Talents:

Rivals:

Family:

Weaknesses:

Background:

Good or Evil:

_Skill Chart (Results must equal up to twelve)_

_Strength: (1-5)_

_Speed: (1-5)_

_Intelligence: (1-5)_

_Experience: (1-5)_


	2. Chapter 2

Characters so far:

Jay "Zero" Slasher (JaySlasher9)

Karai The Lynx (Zany Dragon) (Guest) _PM me_

Jasmine The Hedgehog (Knuckles lover 1245) _PM me  
_  
Chiffon Mafia (angelichatsunemiku)

Leo Braveheart (fire assassin)

Princess Zoldea Northern (RedPhoenix10123780)

Markus Winter (RedPhoenix10123780)

Keep sending in OC's ! There are 21 spots left


	3. Chapter 3

Characters so far:

Jay "Zero" Slasher (JaySlasher9)

Karai The Lynx (Zany Dragon) (Guest)

Jasmine The Hedgehog (Knuckles lover 1245)_  
_  
Chiffon Mafia (angelichatsunemiku)

Leo Braveheart (fire assassin)

Princess Zoldea Northern (RedPhoenix10123780)

Markus Winter (RedPhoenix10123780)

Crimson Miracle (TrulyBunny)

Cyrus The Hedgehog (Cyrus2014)

Wilhelm (Dexiduous)

Nebula The Hedgehog (Nebula The Hedgehog)

Miguphin The Enchidna (Lost and Forgotten Memories)

Eugene Benson Spotter (Pokémon Team Family) _Pm me!_

Star The Fox (Tails Fan)

Jessible Equine (The Lovely Vocal)

Still got 13 slots left and for those who sent in their OC and it didn't get put on the list. You must please send in the whole sheet at once or I won't understand it. Anyway I plan to have the first chapter up by next week so keep the characters coming! mOBIAN 2.0 out!


	4. Chapter 4

Characters so far:

Jay "Zero" Slasher (JaySlasher9)

Karai The Lynx (Zany Dragon) (Guest)

Jasmine The Hedgehog (Knuckles lover 1245)_  
_  
Chiffon Maria (angelichatsunemiku)

Leo Braveheart (fire assassin)

Princess Zoldea Northern (RedPhoenix10123780)

Markus Winter (RedPhoenix10123780)

Crimson Miracle (TrulyBunny)

Cyrus The Hedgehog (Cyrus2014)

Wilhelm (Dexiduous)

Nebula The Hedgehog (Nebula The Hedgehog)

Miguphin The Enchidna (Lost and Forgotten Memories)

Eugene Benson Spotter (Pokémon Team Family)

Star The Fox (Tails Fan)

Jessible Equine (The Lovely Vocal)

Static The Hedgehog (Zany Dragon)

Flame The Wolf (Black Lightning Kaiju)

Bernard Davis Johnson (Pokémon Team Family)

Still got 10 slots left. Shit is getting real, I can't back out now. Keep sending in OC's


	5. Chapter 5

All the characters participating!:

Jay "Zero" Slasher (JaySlasher9)

Karai The Lynx (Zany Dragon) (Guest)

Jasmine The Hedgehog (Knuckles lover 1245)_  
_  
Chiffon Maria (angelichatsunemiku)

Leo Braveheart (fire assassin)

Princess Zoldea Northern (RedPhoenix10123780)

Markus Winter (RedPhoenix10123780)

Crimson Miracle (TrulyBunny)

Cyrus The Hedgehog (Cyrus2014)

Wilhelm (Dexiduous)

Nebula The Hedgehog (Nebula The Hedgehog)

Miguphin The Echidna (Lost and Forgotten Memories)

Eugene Benson Spotter (Pokémon Team Family)

Star The Fox (Tails Fan)

Jessible Equine (The Lovely Vocal)

Static The Hedgehog (Zany Dragon)

Flame The Wolf (Black Lightning Kaiju)

Bernard Davis Johnson (Pokémon Team Family)

Scorch The Hedgehog (Mistercoke The Hedgehog)

Ember Wing (Guest) (Ember Wing)

Spinster (wolfpress)

Jossten Hollandice (LunarChrome)

Cannibal The Behemoth-hog (Bass The Echidna)

Nick The Hedgehog (Nick The Hedgehog)

Strike Julius Hedgehog (Strike The Hedgehog)

Maximus Wolf (Shiro Dragon)

Namikconi (Namikconi new sora)

Eva (bluevolleyball)

That's 28 Mobians primed for battle. Thanks for your support and cooperation, the first part of the story is called Battle City!: Round 1.

It's online right now!


End file.
